


The prince and the exiled

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: WadexPeter (AU) Where Peter is a prince in a tragic fairy tale.





	The prince and the exiled

Once upon a time, in a distant land filled with wonders and nightmares, a land so unusual that looked like a fantasy for its own reality.

Used to live a man with strange beauty that no one could imagine, he was a very peculiar person, owner of a skin that seemed to possess every mortal's punishment in the shape of scars that covered each millimeter of his skin, but despite that, his blue eyes were what attracted anyone who stopped to watch them, and it wasn't because of the fact that they looked like two precious gems, it was because of the things that they got to reflect. The beautiful blue was the purity and the nostalgic winter as lonely as his existence. Wade was known as the exiled of the iron kingdom, he was accused of heresy, and for being the son of the devil because of his looks. Although his appearance maybe was strange he still managed to charm both men and women alike.

In that same land lived the misfortunate prince of the Iron Kingdom that was born with a curse that wouldn't let him live a big part of his life.

They were so different persons, still, they were able to love each other in such a way that the existence itself gave them an opportunity to spend together the eternity.

But, how did they end like that?

The colder day of December the prince Peter decided to leave the palace and go for a walk around the kingdom, but his curiosity was bigger, and he decided for first time to disobey his fathers, King Anthony and the queen Stephanie. He took his black horse and run away riding through the nearest forest, without knowing that his destiny, the start, and the end were about to begin.

That day Wade decided to take a walk in the forest, seeking for being in contact with nature, and being close to everything that he had restricted. Despite the weather of that place, Wade was walking barefoot on the snow, only covered by a red cape, he really seemed not to feel the cold sneaking into his bones, and leaving triumphantly in the way of mist between a delicate breathe.

The sunset started to show through the pine trees and snowy mountains of the place, everything looked perfect and Pacific, but the good things didn't remain for too long in that forest. Peter was on the cold snow, he had fallen from the horse because of a dizziness, still weak, he tried to reach his horse, but he fell again, his legs were quivering too much, but his perseverance allowed him to rise again, but this time he stumbled with a dead branch, he was prepared to hit the ground again, but then someone got him before he even touched the ground.

And at that moment they looked into each other's eyes.

They ginning without thinking, and the time stopped for them. Peter broke the silence with his low voice.

—Thank you.— He whispered.

—Don't thank me.—He tried to sound distant. You don't know who I am.

—You are so right, I'd like to know the name of my savor.

—I'm Wade the exiled.— He said thoughtfully. —I believed you'd recognize me because of my appearance.

—The legend is true!—Peter shout surprised.

—You could say so boy.

—I'm not a child.- He puffed out his cheeks, denoting disgust. –Besides, we are clearly the same age.

—I'm 114 years old.—He said naturally.

—That is incredible! You appear to be 22 years old like me.

—I'm almost immortal, but one day my life is gonna end when I find my destiny.—Every word sounded nostalgic.

—And what is your destiny? —He asked with curiosity while he was trying to climb down Wade's arms.

—I don't know, that's why I've lived all those years.

—May I tell you something?

—If you that is your wish, do it.—He smiled warmly.

—You have beautiful eyes, worthy to be compared with two precious gems.

—You don't know what you are saying boy.—He said with his cheeks blushed, trying not to return the compliment at Peter's dark eyes with hints of copper in them.

—Of course that I know what I'm saying.—He caressed Wade's cheek with delicacy.

—I had never been captivated by such beauty.—He said with Picardy.

—What are you trying to do?—He squinted looking for the answer on his crafty smile.

—I only say what I think.—He answered a little embarrassed.

—You shouldn't think that... you...

—My fault, I haven't presented myself as I should have. —He said smiling again. —My name is Peter Stark prince of the iron kingdom.

—Your majesty shouldn't be in a place like this one.

—Why?—He asked confused.

—The woods are a dangerous place and you'd be in danger by my side.

—Would you hurt me?—The Brunet boy longed for the answer and yet was afraid of hearing it.

—I'd never do it.—He said releasing instantaneously the boy from his fear.

—Then, there is no danger in being with you. Would you help me to find my horse? —He said looking all over the place for some trail of the horse.

—I doubt that we could find it young prince, our talk was longer than what we think, and the most probable is that the horse is far away by now.

—I'll have to go back to the palace on foot.

—None of that your majesty. —It sounded almost like an order. —The night is falling and you could be attacked by wolves.

That last one brought a frightened expression to the face of the young prince.

—Where will I go?

—Come with me.

—I'll only be a burden for you.

— Just follow me.

And that phrase was the beginning for a love that kept on growing stronger. The pace of the months was faster for them, Peter and Wade were still seeing each other, hiding from the king. They used to be together sometimes during beautiful sunsets, and others in beautiful full-moon nights.

But not live neither destiny were righteous enough to leave them to fall madly in love, everything was already planned by the stars, a tragedy would end their love in the earthly word.

One of those night in which Peter was slipping away with Wade, the king Anthony followed his son to discover where he was going every night, the servants had told him that it was usual for the prince not to be on his quarters when night came.

—My father is still trying to meet me with princesses. —He said upset. —He hasn't noticed yet that I prefer boys.

—I hope that you I'm the only boy that you prefer.

—You know that you are the only one that is in my heart.

—And you are the only one that has made me felt human in all these years. —He kissed with love the brunet's forehead and then surrounded him in a warm hug. —You are also the only one that gets nights of passion from me.

—Wade. —Peter groaned and blushed, they continue kissing each other, and at that moment the king Anthony was looking at them from the threshold of the window, he was about to witness something full of love.

—Run away with me. —He said showing a white gold ring with a small ruby encrusted. —Be mine until the love between us runs out.-

—I've always been yours. —He kissed Wade again, the brunette boy was getting ready to say something else, but the king sick of what he just saw threw himself against Wade with a dagger, but Peter was faster and he got in the way between his loved one and the sharp end on the dagger of his father.

Peter fell to the ground, it looked like everything was going to end in a blink. The king couldn't face what he had done, so he ran away without knowing if his son died or still had a chance to live.

Wade knelt to take the young prince in his arms.

—Everything will be fine. —He tried to take off the dagger from his chest, but he only made the brunette boy lose more blood. –You can't leave me. —Despair broke his voice.

—I won't. —He gasped while letting out a silent scream. —I'll always be with you. —He whispered with difficulty.

—There must still be a solution!

—Wade I'm feeling my life leaving my body. —his tears went down his eyes, but they weren't there because of the physic pain, but because of the pain of leaving him.

—I love you.

—I love you too Wade.

—I can't let you go, you are my destiny.

And with that vague phrase he realized that without looking, he had found his destiny, so his end had come too.

He closed his eyes to kiss him the last time. With that gentle touch, they would say goodbye and seal their love.

That night both had died... the opportunity of being together in the tangible world was taken from them, but the universe gave them the gift of being together in the eternity, loving each other without rest.

END.

I hope you've enjoyed this little one-shot :3 with love The Sinner and its dog...

Translated by Ginger Wilde


End file.
